When Memories Are No More
by JimNaEun
Summary: [SHORTFIC]"Would you save what we have left or let those memories be gone forever?" Riza attempted suicide by a car crash and when Roy knew Riza was caught in an accident, and her in amnesia state, He decided to do everything he can to revive her memories back. And give the second chance for her to love again. Would Roy do everything to save what they have left for both of them?
1. The day that she was suffering

Back when Roy and Riza we're teenagers, they were really close friends. She would often be with him on late days due to learning about flame alchemy. Sleeping together and all that stuff. Back they were in Ishval Civil War, Hawkeye thought to herself as she is with her superior she was slowly and surely falling in love with him but she needed to hide those feelings.

As time would slowly pass by, her Colonel would ask for help due to him dating someone else. This is when her heart was shattered miserably without him knowing.

"Lieutenant?" The Colonel stared at her. "Yes, Sir?" Hawkeye questioned him. "Is there something wrong?" Roy asked in concern. "No. It's nothing, Sir." Riza calmed herself.

It was the time that Roy would already have a girl to date with. And he is planning to propose to that girl sooner. Riza was devastated and she planned to resign for her personal reason, Roy.

One day when Riza was driving her car, she was about to go home from Roy's birthday party. She was getting a little tipsy due to drinking wine along with the squad but she wasn't drunk. She had her tears in her eyes due to what happened earlier when Roy and his girlfriend are finally official. She went home early as usual and she didn't care if she would have a car crash. It was time for her to forget everything.

So many flashbacks of her and Roy were at the back of her mindset. She was always thinking of him but he was so dense to see it. She was thinking that no one would ever love a girl who is terribly broken because of her best friend.

She was reckless by driving so fast than the wind and BAM! She was hit, directly on her head on the steering wheel, collapsed without regret. She was willing to forget him. That was her decision.


	2. The day he had been broken

Rebecca Catalina, worried about her best friend as always, decided to leave earlier than the usual due to finding Riza and her not answering her calls. She later saw a car which happens to be her best friend's car. "That's Riza's Car! And that's her!" Rebecca stops her car and gets off and later saw Riza's forehead covered in blood. "Oh no!" Rebecca was shocked about this and called 911.

"Help! There's a woman covered in blood!" Rebecca called the ambulance. When the ambulance came in a few minutes later, they placed Riza on the emergency bed and go on the way to the nearest hospital they would find.

When they took Riza to the ambulance, Rebecca instantly called General Grumman first before Roy.

While Roy was enjoying along with his team without Riza, he received a call on his phone and excused himself. "Excuse me, I have to accept this call." Roy said and went to a more quiet place. "Hello, Catalina?" Roy answered. "Thank goodness Colonel! There is something you need to know!" Rebecca said as she was crying in tears. "Why? Is this terrible news? Why are you crying?" Roy asks.

"Colonel Mustang, Riza has been caught in an accident." Rebecca says.

"What?! Where is she?" Roy exclaims in shock. "I called an ambulance and they took her to the hospital." Rebecca said. "I see, I'll meet you to the hospital. I'll see you later, Catalina." Roy calmed down. "Okay. Make sure you hurry." Rebecca huffs and ended the call later on.

Roy puts his phone down and went back to his team's conversation alongside with his girlfriend. "Everyone, I'll cancel this party now. I have an emergency to attend to. Fuhrer Grumman needs me on something important." Roy said to them. "Where are you going, babe?" His girlfriend asks. "It's something you wouldn't want to know." Roy rushed to his car and leaves his team alongside his girlfriend.

Roy was worried about his lieutenant about her accident. He later went inside the hospital to see Rebecca sitting down praying and crying over what happened to Riza. Rebecca later stood up and approached Roy. "Thank goodness you are here!" She sighed in relief. "What happened to her?" Roy asks in instinct. "I don't know! She must have banged herself in a tree or the steering wheel." Rebecca panics a bit. "We have to make sure the lieutenant is alright." Roy breathes.

A few minutes later, an emergency team passed by as they were taking Riza to the emergency hospital room. Roy and Rebecca rushed and saw Riza's body. When Riza's body is being taken to the emergency room, two of the nurses stopped them from seeing her. "Sir, Ma'am I think it's best to leave this to the experts to investigate her." One of the nurses said. "We'll do everything we can." The doctor approached the two of them, patting their shoulders.

A few minutes later, Roy and Rebecca went to the entrance of the hospital. "I think it's for the best to wish her for fast recovery." Rebecca pats Roy's shoulder. "I hope so." Roy nodded sadly. "I'll be going now, Colonel. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Rebecca parts ways with him.

When Roy went home, he saw his girlfriend in front of his door. "Roy!" His girlfriend approached him. "What's with the face? Did something happened?" She asks him politely. "Can we talk?" Roy asks in a serious manner. "Yes? What is it?" She blinks her eyes. "I'm saying goodbye." Roy said. "W-why?" She had tears on her eyes. "Because I just made a mistake." Roy sighed and closed the door. The now ex-girlfriend ran away to her home.

Three days later, Roy was sleeping in a chair while leaning on Riza's hospital bed while holding her hand. He later wakes up, assigned to take care of her from Fuhrer Grumman, giving him a day off. He stood up looking at Riza's forehead covered in bandages. "I'm sorry, Riza." He said with a sad face. He kissed Riza's forehead. When he realizes her hand was moving, He was shocked, he later called the nurse on the telephone. "Hello, nurse! Miss Riza Hawkeye is waking up." He said. When he finished talking to the nurse on the phone, Riza opened her eyes, Roy hugged her instantly. "Riza." He says.

 **"Who are you?"**


	3. The day he reminisces

"Who are you?" Riza asks without hesitation.

"What do you mean?" Roy releases his hug. "Who are you?" Riza asks once again. "Riza, It's me, Roy. Don't you remember me?" Roy asks back with worry.

Suddenly, a knock was on the door. Roy opened the door and saw a female doctor. "Good Morning Ms. Hawkeye, I'm Doctor Hannah Kane. How are you feeling?" The Doctor greets. "How did I get here, Doctor Kane? I didn't remember anything that happened at all." Riza stated hesitantly.

"You must be General Mustang, am I correct?" Doctor Hannah asks. "Yes, Ms. Kane. What happened to Major Hawkeye?" Roy replied in concern. "Ah, yes. Ms. Hawkeye needs to rest for the following months. She has temporary amnesia. She cannot remember anything for now." Doctor Hannah explained. "I see, I'll just go to the comfort room, Doctor." Roy suddenly left Riza's hospital room and ran to the restroom cubicle. He sat down on the cubicle and started to cry.

 _'It's all my fault. She couldn't remember me anymore. Does she really love me? Did I really broke her heart?'_ He thought to himself.

Roy was sure that Riza was in love with him since they were children even though he was dumb and oblivious at first. Back when they were teenagers, Riza would help him find documents for his alchemy tests and projects.

 _ **Flashback**_

 ** _"Mr. Mustang!" A teenage girl came in with a cup of tea. "Oh, Riza! It's you." He smiled at the young girl. "I have some tea here, Father told me that I need to send you some files here." Riza puts the cup of tea on his desk. "Thank you. I'll get them later." Roy nodded._**

 ** _Flashback Ended._**

'I guess this is my punishment for being so blind and oblivious.' Roy stood up and thought about how to gain Riza's memories back as he went back to the hospital room where Riza and Doctor Kane are talking.

' **I promise that I'll bring you back to my arms again. I promise that I'll return your memories back.** ' Roy thought while looking at Riza in concern and guilt, As he was looking at her, Doctor Kane and Riza were discussing about was happened to her three days ago until Doctor Kane noticed that he was back.

"General Mustang! You are back." Doctor Kane said. "I'll leave you two alone then." Doctor Kane added and left the hospital room.

"Mr. Mustang, right?" Riza blinks. "Riza, just call me Roy." Roy approached her. "Roy, I really can't get how I got here." Riza sighs. "You'll get it soon. Right now, I've got to regain your memories back." Roy replied futherly. "Doctor Kane said earlier that I have temporary amnesia." Riza said in a serious tone. "I know too. Look, your grandfather sent me here to take care of you." Roy sits down on the bed and places his hand on her shoulder.

"I see. I remember some names of my family but I don't remember anything at all." Riza looks at the sheets sadly. "Then I'll help you." Roy hold her hand. "What? You'll do?" Riza blinks in shock.

"Of course I would." Roy smiled sincerely.


End file.
